Melody of the Heart
by HerosHeart
Summary: Nico was one of the best violinists the world has ever seen, until he got in an incident and could no longer play. He then became a music critic, he feels bitter towards the musicians. Until he hears the music of Will Solace a prodigy. Will his heart follow the melody or will it go deaf?(WillxNico) light swearing but some chaps are M notice at beginning of chapter.
1. I hear music again

**Hello like some of you suggested I got a Beta reader…so give a round of applause to the wonderful** **Too Much Chocolate**

 **She is editing the story from the beginning to Melody of the Heart chapter updated :)**

Play from the heart and you will find your melody, or that was what Nico had been told his entire life until the day all of that changed. Now he no longer played; his heart went cold and the melody had stopped, but he still longed to be close to music. He had always had an amazing ear for music, so he decided to judge it instead. This is where the story of love and loss begins, welcome to "Melody of the Heart."

Nico's POV:

Gods, why do I have to come to amateur music groups? They usually suck and then I look like a dick for giving them a bad review. Today it's some so called prodigy named Will Solace. All these new "talents" are popping up everywhere and I haven't liked one.

I walk in and I see a stage hand look at me, and I could see him physically gulp. It makes me kind of happy that I can affect people I don't even know like that, i can check off 'strike fear into the hearts of men' off my bucket list now. I take my seat in the front row and pull out my phone to text my boss Jason that I am here. He texts back: "please stay the whole time, this time!" I glare. Well, it's not my fault that the last few people's music made me wish to be deaf. I text back: "If this person sucks as bad as the last I will not stay and let my ears bleed." He texts back: "Fine." Even though Jason is my boss he can't really make me do anything.

The theater lights start to dim and I put my phone away. The curtains are pulled apart and sitting there is a black grand piano. I know how to play the piano but not super well. Out walks a tall tan man with blonde curly hair, wearing a dark blue tux that he looks very attractive in. I clear my head of these thoughts and wait for him to start playing. He takes a seat gracefully, then his slender fingers play a deep note and a light note. The contrast is interesting and quite pleasant to my ears, which surprises me. He plays his song, his hands move slowly at first but pick up speed, and I feel myself sinking into the wonderful sound of his music.

He plays song after song, some feeling inside of me shifting as he plays. This feeling that hasn't been there for a long time. After he finishes the song he pauses and looks right at me. He smiles, like he knows what his songs are doing to me. He takes a deep breath, and I feel anticipation for what he is going to play next. He slams his hands down on some deep keys and plays so furiously that it surprises me. I take a deep breath as he is finishing the last note of the song, then the silence of the piano rings in my ears. I think it's the last song and so I reach for my bag, but before I can grab it the light sound of keys ring through my ears. I stop moving and look up and see that the pianist Solace has his eyes closed. I gradually sit back in my chair and listen to a slow song with a light sound, but it feels like it has a darker meaning.

I look at him and I don't even think I'm blinking. I feel warm streaks of water running down my face…wait am I crying? I quickly wipe away my tears. When I look back at him he is looking at me with a sad yet happy look. I feel my heart beat a little faster and then he plays the last notes to his wonderful song. He looks at his hands, then stands up and stares at the crowd before giving a bow. He looks back up and smiles. We all clap for him while he exits the stage. I feel something in my heart, a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. Fulfillment.

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **And reviews make my day!**


	2. Meet the staff

**Hello welcome to another chapter of Melody of the Heart**

 **A big round of applause to my wonderfully patient Beta Reader Too Much Chocolate**

 **hope you enjoy**

Nicos POV:

I walk in to work the day after I heard Will Solace play. My review of last night's performance is due today. I usually just write something about how notes didn't blend, not recommended. But not this time. I spent hours last night trying to word the experience. I get in the elevator and hit the button for the sixtieth floor.

I work at New York News, one of the biggest newspaper/broadcasting companies in the US. I am the only music critic so I must go to every music event which includes rock, heavy metal and all the other new kinds of music kids are listening to. I sound really old when I say things like that but I am actually only twenty-one. I have been working here for about five years, I could start the job so young because of my cousin Jason. Yeah, my cousin is my boss, but he doesn't really seem like a cousin, more like an older brother. Speaking of older brothers here comes Percy, he is also my cousin though. Most of my co-workers are related, dating or soon to be dating one another. But we all don't want to be put in a position because we are family and everyone that works on the newspaper knows it.

Percy comes and stands in front of me like he does almost every morning to say hello. He opens his mouth like he is going to say something but stops and looks at me. His face twists in worry. I look at him questioningly, he says:

"Nico what happened to you?!"

"What are you talking about?"

From working on my review last night I didn't really have any time to sleep, and even if I had the time, I don't think I could've.

"You look like you've died!" Percy says.

"I'm fine _idiota_. I just didn't get a lot of sleep because I was working on my review of a new prodigy."

"Wait. I thought it didn't take much time for you to write your opinion because you usually hate them and their music."

"Well what if I enjoyed it?" I growl, getting angry.

True, I don't like most of the musicians, but I have liked some. At my words Percy looks at me stunned.

"Let me get this straight. Nico di Angelo, a critic notorious for destroying music careers before they have even had a chance, actually enjoyed one. And took time out of his sleeping schedule to write a review on it?!"

I'm really pissed off now.

"Screw you Jackson!"

I rein in my temper and take a deep breath and speak in a completely unamused voice:

"At least I am not writing and being a _testa de cinghiale_!"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Gods above…

"Boar head, you _idiota_!"

And with that I stomp towards Jason's office. When I get there I calm down a little, but I am still pretty pissed. I knock on the door and hear Jason call to come in. I grab the handle and walk in, he looks at me and starts smiling but it fades away and his face is shrouded in worry. He stands up and walks over to me. Gods not again. I don't think I can handle another annoying idiot.

"Nico, why do you look so tired?"

"Because I was doing my _job_ and finishing my review of Will Solace," I say back matter-of-factly.

"But Nico, why did this one take you that long?"

"Just read it!"

I stomp out of his office towards my little boxed off space in the main area. When I get there, I set my bag under my desk. I look at the schedule with all the musicians that are playing this week and start making notes on my phone on the ones I'm going to and what time they play. I look up from my phone at the city below me and the still rising sun. I gaze at the sun and it stops being the sun for a second, instead I see Will's smiling face. My face instantly becomes flushed, I glance down, and when I look towards the sun again it's just the way it normally is.

I sigh. Frank stands up and looks over the short thin wall which separates us.

"Hey Nico, is anything wrong?"

I look at him. My little sister Hazel and he are kind of dating - they don't know how to make anything official.

"I'm fine Frank, just a little tired," I say.

Am I really acting that weird? I don't think much about it, and get back to staring out the window. After a while I take out my headphones and plug them into my phone. I search up Will Solace and start to listen.

When it's time for lunch we all leave and head to the café. Leo and Calypso started up Café McShizzle three years ago, and Hazel started working there as their first employee. I drink plain black coffee today because I'm still tired, I usually have a glass of water or pomegranate juice. I also have a small bowl of noodles and Calypso's famous golden apple pie. I just sit and listen to Will's piano music play in my head as I half listen to the conversations around me. I look up when the bell rings for someone entering the café, and standing there is Will Solace.

 **Hope you enjoyed…Reviews make my day :)**


	3. fateful meetings

Welcome to another chapter

A round of applause to my beta reader Too Much Chocolate

I hope you all enjoy!

Nico's POV:

When I look up I feel like the whole world stopped. Standing there is Will Solace. I watch him as he walks up to the counter to order. After Hazel takes his order he turns around and stares right back at me. It feels like he is staring right into my soul, I freeze, we are just looking at each other from opposite sides of the café. What snaps me out of it is the alarm from Jason's phone telling us we need to start heading back. Everyone starts packing up, I slowly put my phone back into my bag. I pick up my bag, put it over my shoulder and walk to the door. I can feel eyes on me, I stop. Jason looks at me and I blurt out:

"I have to use the restroom."

He looks at me and replies:

"Okay just don't be late."

I head to the restroom, as I am walking I nod my head to Will as a gesture to follow. I open the door and stand there for a second before Will walks in. We look at each other. Will speaks first:

"Who are you?"

His voice sounds like notes in a sweet song.

"Um, my name is Nico."

"Nico. I saw you at my piano concert last night."

"Yeah… it was very good!"

My voice gets a little squeaky as I say that. He smiles at me, I feel my heart beating faster and blood rushes to my cheeks.

"So Nico, fancy running into you here."

He smiles even bigger and I look at my feet. Come on Nico pull yourself together. You are just talking, you can do this! But the second I look back up at his smiling face I know I don't stand a gods' damn chance.

"Here Nico."

He is handing me a piece of paper. I look at him questioningly.

"Take it, it's my number…"

Wait WHAT, his number but what?!

"…because I would love to talk with you about music, it seems you're very knowledgeable"

Oh that. I took the paper and put the number into my phone, then sent him a text saying hi. He smiles and says in his wonderful voice:

"Good bye Nico."

I hear the door close behind my back. Nico what the hell were you thinking? He is never going to like you. I felt something hot stinging my cheeks. I slap my cheeks and take a deep breath. As I walk out of the bathroom I get a text from Jason saying: get your ass back to work! I don't realize until the elevator dings that I am back at work. I sit at my desk and stare out the window.

Will's POV:

Hmm. Nico. What an interesting person. I smirk and look at the street, sipping my iced coffee. I noticed him last night while I was playing, he looks so young but his eyes show his intelligence about music. I was very intrigued and I also feel like I have seen him before. Oh well, I might figure it out later.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reviews make my day :)**


	4. Coffee in Olympus?

For texting:

 **Will**

Nico

Nico's POV:

After talking to Will Solace, the rest of the day is kind of a blur. I stare at the sun as it descends from the sky, then I hear a ding. I look down and it's a text from Will.

 **Hey you want to meet up for drinks or coffee sometime?**

Coffee sounds good. When?

 **Tomorrow, when do you get off work?**

Around 6.

 **Okay. Where do you want to meet…café McShizzle?**

Do I want my sister and friends knowing that I am going to coffee with Will? Oh definitely NOT!

Um how about Olympia across the street from there?

 **Sounds great… see you tomorrow Nico :) (Is there a last name to go with my coffee date?)**

OH my gods did he just call it a date?! And my name gods yes!

Yeah see you tomorrow :) (And it's di Angelo)

I exhaled a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Then it hit me. I was going on a coffee date with Will Solace. I feel like I should be leaping around with joy, but I'm just incredibly nervous. I look at the setting sun again and start biting my nails. Will said that it seemed like I knew about music, what am I supposed to say if he asks me if I play any instruments? I don't really want to talk about it, especially with a hot guy I just met. I don't want pity already.

Will's POV:

Convincing myself to text Nico was hard, I felt so nervous. He was just so attractive and he seemed to know about music. He also had this unintentional air of intimidation around himself. My stomach was fluttering from texting Nico and asking him out for coffee. I lie back on my chair and my phone goes off. It's Lou Ellen. I answer and wait silently for a second.

"Well hello William, my musical little babe."

 **"Hello Lou darling."**

Talking to Lou always makes me feel better.

"What's up Will?"

 **"Oh, just got a date with a hot guy."**

"Ohhh and what would this hot guy's name be?"

 **"Nico di Angelo, isn't it an intriguing name?"**

"The name kind of sounds familiar, don't you think so my little baby boy?"

 **"I thought it did but I can't put my finger on it."**

"We can figure it out next time we hang out, darling."

Lou purred into the phone. I said a quick yeah and goodbye. So it wasn't just me that thought that Nico's name sounded familiar. But I tried to put it out of my mind and went over to my grand piano. I played the beginning of a song that I had been working on but couldn't figure out how to finish. I wanted to add another instrument, but couldn't figure out which one. I just played the beginning over and over again until I forgot I was even playing it and my mind was just blank. When I snapped out of it I was playing a familiar song that I knew by heart, but I didn't know the name of it. As I got ready for bed I kept switching from thinking about my date with Nico to trying to remember the name of the song. So I went to sleep and I dreamed of a man in shadows playing that song on his small violin.


	5. Let's play a game

**I know that it has been a while, but I got some inspiration. So welcome to Melody of the Heart, chapter 5. Great Beta reading done by Too Much Chocolate, so is no longer my beta now. (If you know any betas have them PM me!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to uncle rick (other than plot)**

Nico's POV:

I sit at my desk, feeling the anxiety close in around me. Why am I so nervous about a coffee "date", I am a grown man I should not feel so on edge. But I just keep checking the clock and tapping away, on my desk.

"Oh, my gods Nico! Can you please stop that annoying ass tapping!" Percy practically screams, across the room.

It makes me jump in my seat.

"Shut up Percy, and just deal with it!" I yell back, to the stupid kelp head.

We have a short staring contest, until Jason comes stomping out of his office. Telling us both to knock it off, and to just get back to work.

I mumble a few more insults and glare at Percy, before sitting down. Resuming watching the clock, like it was a threat on my life. It felt like a century before the clock hit five-forty. I get up to leave.

"Why are you leaving so early Neeks?!"

Percy teased as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"I have a life, unlike some people."

I could feel him glaring at me as I walk out. I send him the bird over my shoulder, as I walk out the office doors. I waited by the elevator, watching the numbers rising and fiddling with my keys. _Why am I so nervous?_ I feel a shadow cast over me, I turn around, met with Jason smirking down at me.

"So, how's it hanging Nico?"

"Pretty good, I got all my work done. Now I only have to go to a few more concerts this week."

His smirk turns into a devious smile, reveling his small scar on his lip, as a white sliver against his tanned skin. I hear the door ding behind me, we both walk into the elevator. He stands there, as I press the lobby button.

"Hey, if you don't have any work or plans; would you like to come over to my house? Piper is making lasagna."

"Can I take a raincheck, I have some plans tonight."

"Oh really, who with?"

I can feel my cheeks flush. Thank gods for my darker complexion, otherwise it would be so obvious.

"It's not really anything big, just getting coffee with a new acquaintance."

"Do I sense a date? Did some prince finally come sweep you off your feet?"

Jason's smirk has gotten so big, he looks like the Cheshire cat. _Do my friends think that I just sit at home, eating ice cream?_ It is not that rare for me to go out, well it is not super common.

"No Jason, it's not a date. It's with a musician who wants to talk about their music. I'm acting as more of an associate."

I mean, some of that's true, we will probably talk about music. _Gods why am I so embarrassed?_ The elevator finally opens, to the lobby, and I rush out faster than Jason. Really not wanting him to pry any further.

I hear him yell behind me,

"Have fun on your date Nico!" As I scurry out of the building, towards Olympus.

I calm down a little, as New York's evening air, hits my face. I look down at my watch and it reads five-fifty. I have ten minutes, to walk two blocks.

I walk slowly and by six, I made it to the café's door. Anxiety flashed through my body, but I pushed it down as I open the door. The smell of vanilla, caramel, and chocolate, wash over me. It smells amazing, but I was too worried with looking around, for Wills blond mop of hair. I don't have to look hard, because a waving hand caught my attention. I make my way over to Will, trying not to knock anyone over or spill their coffee. I could feel Will's eyes on me, when I was only a few feet from the table. It makes blood rush to my face.

"Hello Nico!"

The sounds of my name off his tongue, was like a cat's purr. It sent a pleased shiver down my spine.

"Hi Will, have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was waiting until you got here. Lead the way."

A little smirk, spread across his face as I put my bag on the chair. I could feel his eyes on my back, as I lead the way to the baristas counter, the feeling made my stomach do cartwheels. If he keeps looking at me like that, I am going to have a severe problem on my hands.

He ordered a very sugary frappe, while I got a plain black coffee, with two sugars. After paying, we walked over to the pickup counter. I could hear Will humming; a familiar tune, my blood instantly ran cold. _Was this a hint to tell me, he knows who I am? Is it a coincidence? Or what?_ We got out coffees quickly, and headed back to our table. As we sat down, Will smiled at me.

"So, Nico di Angelo; would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" I asked skeptical-ly.

"A question game, one of us will ask the other a question. You must answer, then the questioner also must answer. It's an effective way to get to know somebody."

"Okay, but you have to ask first."

"Yay, okay; let's start off easy. What is your favorite color?" Will looks at me, expectantly.

"Dark blues."

"Nice, I love yellow."

"Who is your favorite musician?" I say, because it's the most obvious question, as I bring my cup to my lips.

"Well, for the longest time it was this pianist. Lately though, I have been obsessing over an Italian violinist, named Melodia."

I choke on my steaming coffee, then I started coughing. _Holy Hades, does he know? What do I do?_

 **Thought I could end on a little bit of a cliff hanger**

 **How you enjoyed. I appreciate reviews :)**


	6. Walk in the night

**Welcome to chapter 6 of Melody of the heart!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Review:**_ _"Well, for the longest time it was this pianist. Lately though, I have been obsessing over an Italian violinist, named Melodia."_

 _I choke on my steaming coffee, then I started coughing. Holy Hades, does he know? What do I do?_

Nico's POV:

"I didn't think you were a violin person. But that's cool. I have been liking Yiruma a lot lately." So, I am playing dumb, okay I can do this.

"I like Yiruma too, defiantly top five. Yeah, I don't know, just lately the violin has peeked my interest. What instrument do you play?"

"I don't play anything." I look down, as the words slip from my mouth.

"Really? You have the air around you, of a musician." Will leaned closer, with every word.

"When I played, I wasn't anything amazing. I can't play anymore." I feel my body closing in on itself, like I am trying to shield myself, from his questions.

"Why not?" There it is, where it always starts going downhill.

I place my left hand on the table. "Part of my left hand is paralyzed." If you look at my left hand closely, you see scared skin crossed the outside, part of my hand. The permanently, bent placement of my two fingers. I see Will looking at me, shocked.

"How?" A stabbing feeling, appears in my heart.

"I'd rather not talk about it, right now. Why don't we go back to our game?" _Wow di Angelo, denial is going to work great._

"Okay. It's your turn di Angelo." Will smirks at me, but I could see the curiosity and pity in his eyes. We played his game for hours, until the barista comes over and said that they are closing. _Closing? What time was it?_ I look down at my watch, it read ten-fifty-five, _holy crap!_

We quickly grab our stuff, and walk outside into the chilly night air.

"Hey Nico, do you want to go somewhere else?" I feel my heart skip a beat and a smile grow on my face.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" a devilish smile, came over Will.

"Do you trust me di Angelo?" I look at him for a solid minute, messy golden locks, a smile that would make a god jealous and blue eyes that reflect the lights, from cars of people going home, after a long day.

"I trust you Will."

I feel Will wrap his warm hand gently around my own, and start to pull me at a fast pace, somewhere. I really don't care, all I care about is the electric sparks flowing up my arm, from his soft hand.

We finally stop at a short stone bridge. It has beautiful red leaves covering the old stone, and there is an orange tree behind Will, it makes him look like fire. I just stare at him, his nose and cheeks are pink, from the autumn chill. His sky-blue eyes piercing through me in the dark of the night.

I know that I am staring to long, so I tear my eyes away from him. Instead I turn to face the river, it looks silver under the moonlight, I lean over the ledge to get a better look. I can feel Will get closer to me, when I turn to look at him again he is inches away, just staring at me.

"Will?"

My voice cracks a little, and he just smiles at me. Even though it is night his smile is as bright as the suns. He opens his mouth and very quietly says,

"You're the kind of pretty people write songs about di Angelo."

I feel my face flush, which makes him smile wider.

"That Solace, is the cheesiest thing anybody has ever said."

I stutter out.

"Well Nico, I am a musician. So, can I write a song about you?"

"You want to write a song about me? Me? I cannot be that interesting."

What is he talking about? Nobody would listen to that song, it would be terrible, I cannot think of anybody that would possible want to hear a song about me!

"Will you do realize as a musician you want people to like your songs, right?"

"Nico trust me everybody would love that song. Oh, I have a great idea, I should add violin in it. You have a violin feel to you."

What is happening? He is all over the place. A violin? How did we get back to that?

"Nico?"

I look up and he is still smiling, but looks kind of worried.

"Yes Will?"

"Would it be okay if I held your hand?"

He really is all over, I look into his eyes zeroing out everything else around us. He looks excited and wary. Instead of answering I grab his hand. It is so warm and sends sparks up my arm. It feels nice. He looks happy with my answer, and starts walking, I follow.

We walk for what feels like hours and minutes, at the same time. I am content, wishing we could just stay here forever, among the colorful leaves and soft wind.

Eventually we reach the edge of central park, the streets are empty here. It is just us in the yellow light of the lamp post. I knew I should be getting home but I didn't want to part just yet. I feel Wills hand leave mine, so I look over at him. He moves his hand up to my face and rubs my cheek a little with his thumb. He moves tills he is standing right in front of me and leans down gently pressing his lips to mine. It wasn't rough, instead soft and caressing. It felt earth shattering to me, I never wanted it to end, or to say goodnight. But alas everything must come to an end, Will backed up enough so that I could see into his eyes but still only be a breath away.

"Goodnight Nico."

His voice is soft and encompassing, and now I really don't want to go home. He places another kiss on my nose, then smiles and backs away.

"Goodnight Will."

He turns around and starts walking away, I look after him. He turns around once, and god I just wanted to run and tackle him to the ground. I better head home because right now I really need a cold shower.

 **Oh Nico.**

 **Please review it brightens my day.**


	7. 5 missed calls

**Hello again. I love having no time, but still choosing to write instead of homework.**

 **For the guest viewer; I am the most erratic uploader ever, I just write when I am inspired**

 **Well anyway welcome back to Melody of the heart chapter 7**

Will POV

I jolt awake, was that a dream? Did I really walk away from that Angel? Gods I must be stupid, his face was so red and perfect, how could I just have left? I have never had that kind of control before, I just want to bruise his lips. He is so pretty, with his rosy cheeks and obsidian eyes. And my cheesiness of saying I wanted to write a song about him, what is wrong with me?

How can I already be obsessed with somebody that I have only spent an evening with? There is just something about him, it makes me want to open myself up completely and lay it before him on the ground. But there is a secret that I can sense around him, something that is a bug deal, I just don't know what it is. Could I ask him without him getting upset?

Before I can talk myself into an existential crisis, I look over at my phone. It is ten o'clock, I have four missed calls from my agent, twelve texts from Lou, and a text from Nico. I rush to open his text, feeling excitement wake up my tired brain. It reads, _"I had a wonderful time, hope to do it again soon. I hope you got home safe."._ Gods, he is so sweet.

What should I respond with? I think back to the conversation we had at the café, oh yeah, we talked about music, I know I mentioned Melodia. Quickly I look up Melodia's song escape, it is one of my favorites and I think that it will empress Nico. I send him the video file, with a text that said, _"I had an amazing time last night, and here is an audio file that I think you would enjoy."_ Clicking send I patiently wait for his response as I check on my other messages.

Nico's POV

I am so tired, but it was so worth it to spend last night with Will. Watching him walk away was hard, I just wanted to talk and look at him all night long. I am taken out of my train of thought as my phone rings. I am too late to answer it, but I see that it is Hazel, I actually have 5 missed calls from Hazel. I immediately feel that something is wrong. I call her back to have a male voice answer.

"Who the hell is this answering my sisters phone!?"

I grow into the phone.

"Nico it's me Frank, I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours." I can feel my anger slowing fade into worry as he's talking. "Nico Hazel has been robbed get to the Café right away!"

My heart stops and I ripe the covers off and am already moving to get to my sister. I feel like throwing up, is she hurt? "Okay Frank I'll be there as fast as I can!"

I am running down the street and in my frenzy, I forgot my phone and a jacket. I slam open the door of Café McSizzle both Leo and Calypso look up at me, I must look insane. I look to Leo and he motions to the back, I nod at him then make my way to the back. I see Hazel burrowed into Franks chest, and him softly petting her crazy hair. It makes me stop in my tracks, this man was here to help my sister when she was in trouble, while I was sleeping. I give then another second then speak softly,

"Hazel are you okay?"

She looks over to me, and I see a dark bruise forming on her cheek. She runs to me and I gently grab her face, "Who did this to you?" I want to make this person pay for laying a hand on my sister.

"Nico, it is okay. I don't know who they are, and we have already called the police."

"Did you call dad?"

"No Nico, he does not need to get involved in this."

I know she is right, our father is a powerful man. Hades joined a gang called Morte and in a year, became the leader of it. Me and Hazel usually don't bring him into our problems, because he will take everything to extremes. In this case though I think he should know, because the police usually don't care to investigate enough into theft. If her wish is to let the cops take care of it I will follow her wishes, even if I think it would be dealt with sooner, but that doesn't mean I won't investigate it. She is my sister and if anyone thinks that they can lay a hand on her they are dead wrong.

"Okay I will follow your wish, but I am still going to look into it."

"Nico please!"

"No Hazel, I won't take it to the extreme I promise, but I can't sit by and let these people get away with it."

We stare into each other's eyes for a minute, her eyes are worried, but she knows that she can't stop me, so she nods in acceptance. I look over at Frank, having not acknowledged him yet.

"Frank."

His eyes snap up from his shoes to look at me. He looks like he is preparing himself for me insulting him.

"Thank you for helping Hazel, I owe you."

He looks surprised, I'm not that mean. I meet Hazels eyes again and she looks pleased. I look again at her bruised face then turn and leave. I know Hazel is in good hands with Frank.

I walk back to the front and take a seat near Leo and Calypso.

"So, Valdez how exactly did this happen?"

Leo looks nervous and Calypso glances up from her coffee making. Leo takes a big gulp and finally speaks.

"Well as usual Hazel was setting up in the front while me a Cally were stocking and setting up the back when we hear a bang come from the front. I have Cally go to the back office, call the cops, and lock the door as I run to the front to see what is happening. When I get up here Hazel is on the ground. There were about four big guys and the one that I think Hazel had a gun. One of the other ones starts yelling at me to open the register. I go to the register and instead pull out the drawer and put it on the counter, one stuffs it into a bag. That is when the police sirens could be heard down the street, and the ran out of here like hell was chasing them."

I nod, the Calypso puts a cup of black coffee in front of me I smile at her in thanks.

"Okay Leo was there anything special or identifiable about any of the men?"

"As I told the cops one had a tattoo of and eye in the middle of his forehead, and they all had tattoos of S.P.Q.R. with different amounts of tallies under that."

Gods damn I know that group they are upcoming gang from Brooklynn. I nod in understanding.

"Leo how much did you lose from this robbery?"

"Too much Nico, too much. We have some saved but not enough considering…"

"Considering what Leo?"

"Well we wanted to wait till we could get everyone together, but Cally is pregnant."

This should be super exciting for them and the rest of us, but it just adds more stress to Leo and Calypso. I am very worried and very angry I must try and figure something out.

"We can come up with a way to fix this Leo, and I will help you to the best of my ability. I have some saved from the past."

Leo moved like he wanted to object.

"I understand pride Valdez, but you have a family and a loan is not the end of the world. I will help however I can."

He nods, and I finish my cup of coffee in silence and thank them, deciding that it is time to take my leave and go back home.

On my way home I just keep picturing Hazels face, and some old memories that I had tucked away resurfacing. No Nico you can't think about that right now, I refuse to break down. I feel another weight add onto my shoulders, already knowing that this is going to be an interesting time in my life with the café and Will. But I think I can handle this. At least I hope I can.

 **Okay I am sorry this update took forever, but I think this is the most crucial part in the story that could have gone two ways. I hope you enjoyed it and please review it makes my day and inspirers me knowing that people care to read my work.**

 **Well anyway I hope you're having a wonderful day.**


End file.
